1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially, to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards are widely used in computers. The conventional method for installing PCI cards involves screws and screwdrivers. It is a tedious endeavor and often results in lost screws. A screw falling on the printed circuit board (PCB) while the computer is on can result in damage to the PCB. Furthermore, as more of such components are installed within the cramped computer enclosure, space becomes a major problem.